bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Holy Knight Symphonia
Holy Knight Symphonia Skill 'Encouraging Light (25% boost to max HP, slightly boosts BB gauge and probable slight HP recovery when attacked) 'Burst Come, we can do this! (14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 14 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Dazzler (26 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe; Cost: 12 BC, DC: 52 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Known as the "Holy Knight of Glamour," she is a member of a holy order. A strong believer in one's own talents, she is a rarity in that she came from a noble family to become an elite knight. However, there is no bitterness, and in addition to her gorgeous looks, her personality is bright and bubbly. No matter how harsh the battlefield, the knights and soldiers stationed with her can fight with clear hearts. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Pretty good! Symphonia provides a 25% HP boost, much like Lindsey's LS. It's not the best in the game, but it's decent to use. There are other HP buffers, like Elmedia, Tridon, Gazia, Grahdens, etc. who boost HP by above 30%, massively boosting the survivability of units. There's also the 2-5 BC fill when attacked. This comes in useful in so many cases. By relying on enemies to attack you, you can easily obtain BB gauges. Quite a number of bosses and enemies attack multiple times, especially in raid. BB gauge momentum will increase by a singificant amount thanks to this wonderful effect. Speaking of effects that activate upon being attacked, Symphonia also recovers HP when attacked. This serves as a neat rejuvenation stage where units recover a small portion of HP of the damage taken. This is quite a risky effect, but can be useful should it activate. Consider this a nice bonus as it should not be relied on to recover lost HP. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Sypmhonia's BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 280% damage modifier. Symphonia will be dealing very weak damage due to her low Atk and damage modifier. Symphonia also provides a HoT (Heal over Time) buff. She heals a decent amount of HP per turn, but it's rather lackluster compared to other HoT buffers, like Selena, Will, etc. However, this is all that Symphonia has to provide with her BB. There's not much other utility that comes with it. Super Brave Burst Score: 6/10 I do have to hand it to Symphonia for having one of the highest SBB damage modifiers in the game being 800%. Additionally, it's efficient to use thanks to the low BC cost. Though, this doesn't mean that it deals tons of damage. Symphonia's Atk is very low, which hurts the damage output. However, it isn't as efficient as using an infinite STBB unit, such as Lindsey, Lilith, Tazer, Yuura, etc. Indeed, Symphonia has a higher damage modifier, her Atk is so low that her damage barely becomes comparable with other infinite STBB units. Her SBB Drop Check is very high though, but it's only used against one unit, making things rather inconsistent in terms of BB gauge momentum. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Symphonia has a 16 BC Drop Check on her normal attack, which is a very low Drop Check to use, especially in Arena. It's even lower than the average standard, which is 20 BC. It also doesn't help that her BB damage is very low either. As a lead, Symphonia provides some decent support for the squad, granting higher survivability and slight BB utility. However, relying on being attacked is rather risky due to the fact that the effort will become wasted if the unit dies. Stats Score: 6/10 Very low stats. The only noticeable stat that seems to stick out is HP and that doesn't even come close to the average 7* unit. True, Symphonia is only a 6* unit, but low HP still doesn't help her with survivability. Additionally, her stats dip below average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Symphonia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Barely any utility at all. Symphonia might be useful in Chain Chronicle thanks to her massive single-target attack, but ehh, this is Brave Frontier. Even as a HoT buffer, there are so many other units that outclass her role, such as Tridon, Selena, Will, etc. Their heals are higher in value and they even have additional effects on their BB/SBB. Unlike those HoT buffers, Symphonia only provides the HoT with no additional utility. Even worse, it's only on BB, which makes things rather inefficient. Other than that, Symphonia is really just a pure damage dealer. She barely provides utility at all, which shows her huge lack in support. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Sacred Crystal & Phantom Gizmo *Elder Hat & Phantom Gizmo Conclusion Total Score: 6.3/10 Great, now I feel sad. One of my favorite arcana in Chain Chronicle has been downsized to this. Eh, oh well. In Chain Chronicle, do you have Symphonia? Yes! No! Don't play. Comment below on what you think of Symphonia! Do you have Symphonia in Chain Chronicle? Have you done her story quest? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Chronographia Phoena *Captain Yuuri *Neptunian Tridon *Twilight God Grahdens Category:Blog posts